


Sweet, Sugar, Candyman

by reverenehun



Series: Candy Candy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Kai touches himself, thinking of Sehun's oh so sinful lips while playing with his new toy Sehun demonstrated last week.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Candy Candy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Sweet, Sugar, Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Sucking Too Hard On Your Lollipop" -- https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091109

The air around is humid and hot even though he had the air conditioner turned on. The only sound in the room is the occasional sharp gasp of breaths and a rhythmic sound of vibration accompanying low grunts every now and then.

With a hand resting between the back of his head and his pillow, the other is aligning the length of his favorite dildo against his hard and leaking cock, the thrill of vibration sending flashback of memories back to Devil’s Inn.

Kai drags the dildo along his length, he closes his eyes as he reminisces the way Sehun’s sinful lips had wrapped around his cock, the way the cute cashier’s moan had sent Kai tipping off the edge.

“Sehun...” Kai gasps as he nudges the dildo hard against the base of his cock, trying his best to mimic Sehun’s blowjob last week. His breath quickens, drawing shallow breaths through his slight parting lips.

Removing his hand underneath his head where he’s resting, he curls his thumb and index finger around the tip of his member, tightening his grip as he places the length of the vibrating dildo along his cock. He starts to imagine Sehun deep throating him, his fingers curling tighter at the tip, the vibrator mimicking the vibrations of a moan wrapped around his cock.

God, he’s coming close and could feel a tight heat building in his lower abdomen. He ditches the vibrator, not caring to switch it off and fumbles for the new toy he had gotten last week. He had tried it several times, oh, maybe more than several times. And each time when he uses the fleshlight, all he could think of, is the cute cashier in the backroom of Devil’s Inn.

“Oh..” Kai moans as he begins to inch into the opening of his lubed fleshlight that feels just like the insides of a wet mouth. Just, not as warm as he wants it to be. Closing his eyes, Kai tries his best to picture Sehun’s face, those soft lips, those half-lidded eyes and his smooth, slender fingers. He starts to bite into his bottom lip when, suppressing a moan when he feels the fleshlight swirling its soft silicon against his hardened cock. Oh how much Kai misses those strawberry lips already.

Being the impatient man Kai is, he switches the device up to the third mode. “Shit!” He drags out a moan when the insides of the fleshlight began pumping his length and he could feel the device milking out his precome. Beads of sweat pearls start to plaster his forehead and his usual tanned skin is now spotting a dark shade of pink flush, the sheen of sweat showing a deep contrast of his abs which he had worked so hard for in the gym.

Kai drags his free hand across his well-toned abdomen, he reaches up and rubs his left nipple between his fingers. “Oh, god... Sehun...” Kai starts spilling the cute cashier’s name into strings of moan as he readjusts the fleshlight, the new angle hitting a new bunch of nerves and he shudders.

Desperate to come, Kai begins to pump the device as the soft silicon wrapping his cock continues to swirl in different directions. “Nnnnng!” The added sensation of his own pumps coupling with the swirls, sends Kai spurting out ropes of hot sticky come into the fleshlight. “Holy... shit....” Kai jerks, gradually switching the device into the lower settings as he continues to milk himself to completion, spilling Sehun’s name as he spurts. God, Kai swears he has never released this amount of come before and it’s all thanks to the imagination of Sehun and those sinful lips.

Kai gives himself several minutes to come down from his high before wending his way into the toilet to wash off the come in the fleshlight. He wouldn’t want it to dry off and turn icky, that would make it hard to clean things up.

Just when he puts the clean and dried device into its box, he hears a ding of text notification coming from his phone on the night stand.

_“Pick me up at eight?”_

Kai smirks, his heart fluttering as he hits back a reply.

So Kai received a blowjob in the backroom of Sehun’s workplace last week and the latter had fished Kai’s number from the membership form that he had sneakily coaxed Kai into signing up. And since then, they’ve been exchanging regular texts almost everyday for the past one week and Kai has taken the liberty to finally ask the cute cashier out today.

And thus Kai had to clear off those obscene thoughts he’s been having since this afternoon. He hadn’t been able to concentrate well in his dance studio today and it’s all thanks to Sehun, his new toy and his desperation to release.

Kai knows he would need to release those pent up thoughts before meeting his date for today. He does not want to spot a boner the moment he meets Sehun.

There’s still about an hour till Sehun’s shift ends, so Kai decides to take a quick shower.

***

Sehun does his settlement for his shift as he waits for his colleague to replace him.

The speaker dings, informing him of a new customer. He looks up to see Yixing struggling to push a trolley with the week’s stock supplies.

“Need a hand?” Sehun asks without looking up, still tabulating the monies.

The sound of trolley wheels squeaking echoes through the empty store. “Yes if you add a _job_ behind.” Yixing teases, lifting the side counter and pushes the trolley in.

Sehun’s cheeks start to crimson as he continues to do his settlement. “I would, but I have a date tonight.” Sehun tries to counter attack.

The sound of boxes falling in the backroom only makes Sehun chortle. “Oh?” He hears Yixing’s muffled huffing from stocking up their supplies. “You mean that hot dude pacing back and forth outside the shop?”

The sound of Yixing stacking boxes interrupts his sentence, all Sehun heard was ‘ _hot dude_ ’ and ‘ _outside the shop_ ’. “What? He’s here already? Shit.” Sehun curses and fumbles with a few buttons on the credit card machine before it churns out a roll of receipt confirming that part of his settlement is done. “I’m not even done yet.” Sehun’s heart starts hammering against his chest.

Even though they’ve been texting for a week now, Sehun still feels nervous. He hasn’t been on a date for months now after things ended with his ex. So when Kai texted him last night asking if he wants to go out on a date today, Sehun couldn’t be more excited to see the man again, whose dick he had sucked in the back room a week ago. And oh, Sehun could still remember the salty taste of Kai’s cock.

“Okay, not kidding, Sehun! But I really need a hand right now.” Yixing’s strained voice makes Sehun drop whatever he’s doing and runs to the back room.

***

Kai checks his watch. He humphs nervously, watching the other neighbouring shops pulling their shutters down as he waits for his date. A few passerby are even throwing Kai suspicious looks for loitering outside Devil’s Inn, which is not very inconspicuously decorated, everyone knows this is a sex toy shop.

Kai sighs as he saunters towards the frosted glass doors. When he enters, the speaker above makes a loud ding.

The shop looks empty, no customers, no one is tending the cashier, and Sehun is nowhere in sight. Maybe he’s in the back room, Kai thinks, but he decides to just browse around the shop, not wanting to pressure Sehun.

A soft thud resonates from the backroom and Kai looks up to where it’s coming from.

“Mmph!” A soft moan that does not sound like Sehun emits from the backroom.

“Yes. Right there.” He hears Sehun’s restrained voice, or rather, moan.

Kai begins to feel his blood pumping in his ears. Sure, Sehun and him may have exchanged a few flirtatious texts a few times throughout the week, but Kai doesn’t think Sehun would be doing the dirty with someone else right before their date. Their first date!

“UGH!” A loud and combined thud of what seems like carton boxes and a moan of both an unknown man and Sehun, sends Kai clenching his hands into tight fists. Kai is known for his impatience but not many knows he is also very possessive. Even though Sehun isn’t officially his, yet.

“Last....! One.....!” The unknown man groans following by another loud thud of boxes and Kai swears that is his last straw. When he makes his way towards the cash register, he sees Sehun walking out the backroom, not noticing Kai, his cheeks flushed pink, shirt crumpled. Following right behind Sehun is another man slightly shorter than Sehun, face plastering with the biggest grin on his face.

Kai, lifts the side counter and barges through. Raising a tight fist, he throws a punch right across the grinning man’s face.

Sehun screams, covering his mouth with both his hands.

“Oh my god!” Sehun holds Kai back from throwing another punch. “Kai! Stop! What’s going on?!” Sehun shouts, placing himself between Kai and the man on the ground. A few boxes have fallen from the shelf, scattering around.

“Yixing, are you okay?!” Sehun kneels before Yixing, one side of his lips have been split open, spotting a small gnash.

Yixing groans, cupping his sore jaw as he stands up.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him!” Kai threatens, taking a step forward, grabbing the man named Yixing by his collar. Gritting his teeth, he tightens his grasps.

“Kai! Stop!” Sehun peels Kai away, breath huffing, eyebrows lacing with confusion as he looks back and forth between Yixing and Kai. “What are you talking about?!”

Kai watches Sehun grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling him behind defensively.

“He didn’t do anything to me!” Sehun’s voice comes up as a sob, his eyes almost watery and he’s slightly shaking with fear.

Kai fumes, his nostrils flaring as his eyes bore through the man standing cowardly behind Sehun. “Then what’s the grunt I heard just now, huh?!” Kai begins to lose his cool, his breathing quickens and he could feel his body heating up fast. “What was he doing to you in the backroom?!” Kai’s thunderous voice echoes through the empty store.

“Wait, what?!” The man named Yixing steps forth with an amused expression which is only pissing Kai off further. “You thought... oh!” Yixing looks at Kai, then to Sehun, then back to Kai again before bursting into laughter.

Kai frowns, not understanding the situation.

Sehun only blushes, coming to realise Kai’s point of view.

“Oh my goodness!” Yixing starts cackling, one hand cupping his injured jaw while his other folds around his abdomen from laughter. “We were.... hahaha!” Tears begin forming in Yixing’s eyes and he’s having trouble forming coherent sentences from laughing. “We were not fucking in the backroom!”

“I was helping Yixing to stack the new stocks up in the backroom, Kai.” Sehun begins to explain, holding back from laughter himself.

Kai swears the sight of Sehun biting his lower lip to suppress a laughter is the most adorable sight ever but at the same time, he’s trying to calm himself down and he’s starting to feel the first wave of guilt when he turns to look at the innocent man he just hurt.

“The boxes were... not exactly light...” Sehun trails off, cheeks blushing a deeper shade of pink now. “Those groans were not...” Sehun forces his eyes shut and shakes his head. “Yixing is our stock supplier, Kai.”

Kai takes a step back, a hand raising up to brush his nape embarrassingly. “I’m... oh god.” Kai holds up both his hands. “I’m so sorry, I thought—“

“Nah man. It’s fine!” Yixing laughs it off but winces, cupping the corner of his now bleeding lip.

Sehun throws Kai a look and Kai looks away in embarrassment.

“I’m glad to see your new date is protective of you, Sehun.” Yixing lifts the counter, pushing the now empty trolley out. “He’s a keeper!” Yixing mumbles softly towards Sehun and the latter couldn’t be blushing any redder.

When Yixing is out of the shop, Kai glances back at Sehun who’s slightly pouting. “Kai, I’m disappointed that you thought of me like that.” Sehun looks down on his feet dejectedly.

“I’m sorry, Sehun.” Kai huffs, he knows he had messed up his first date with the cute cashier. He won’t be surprised if Sehun doesn’t want to see him anymore. “I just... I couldn’t...” Kai stutters, trying to find the right words to back peddle. He sighs, sliding both hands into the front of the jeans. “I just couldn’t stand you being somebody else’s.” Kai timidly looks up at Sehun but he could not make out the younger’s blank expression. “I get it if you don’t want to go out with me after what just happened—“

“Yes.” Sehun cuts him off.

Kai looks at Sehun in bewilderment.

“Yes I still want to go out with you.” Sehun says, taking slow steps towards Kai.

Kai licks his lips nervously as the boy closes the distance between them.

Sehun smirks, eyes lingering down to Kai’s parted lips. “The thought of you being so protective is uhm, quite a turn on for me.”

Kai is confused. He does not know what to make of this situation. He’s still feeling guilty for hurting Sehun’s colleague and for not trusting Sehun.

“Oh I wanna suck that dick of yours right now.” Sehun speaks in a whisper, a finger trailing from Kai’s sternum down to his belt buckle.

Kai’s body goes rigid as he checks the time on his watch. “B-but your... your colleague might come in anytime to replace your shift.”

Sehun quirks up an eyebrow, biting his lower lip sensuously as he pulls Kai’s belt buckle along with him to the back room.

So Sehun was right, there are more boxes lining up against the wall of the backroom and they do look bulky and heavy. But that thought is the least of his worries now that he is having Sehun’s warm, soft and wet lips wrapping around his hardening shaft. “Did not plan this to be part of the-the d-date I swear...” Kai pants breathlessly, his back is beginning to sweat when Sehun starts taking Kai’s length deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Sehun releases with a pop, looking up at Kai lustfully, licking up a vein under his shaft and Kai bites back a moan.. “I don’t—”

_Ding!_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand Sehun's colleague that's replacing him arrives and I leave the rest up to your imagination  
> >:-)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/94button)


End file.
